Mientras hablábamos
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: A veces solo necesitamos hablar para sentirnos mejor, aunque en ocasiones es más importante encontrar a alguien que nos escuche. Ino necesitaba hablar y Neji sabía escuchar y así fue como empezó su historia. Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia corta, de tan solo 3 capítulos (en realidad era un one-shot pero he decidido dividirlo en tres capítulos para no asustar demasiado) yo la llamo "microhistoria"._

_Forma parte de una serie de retos que hace unos meses me propusieron. Me gusta aceptar retos para ver si soy capaz de llevarlos a cabo. En este caso se me propuso escribir un NejiIno y bueno... pues este es el resultado._

_Es una historia simple y sencilla de como dos personas, aparentemente muy diferentes, comienzan a conocerse y va dedicada a la chica que me propuso el reto **Dariela Jaeger**._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**CAPITULO 1**

Se podía decir que Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuuga no tenían casi nada en común y se estaría en lo cierto.

Pero también se podía decir que Ino y Neji tenían más en común de lo que creían y también se estaría en lo cierto.

Todo dependía de cómo se quisiese ver.

Para Ino ellos dos no tenían casi nada en común.

Para Neji ellos dos tenían muchas cosas en común.

Y a los dos había que darles la razón.

Para empezar, aunque iban al mismo instituto, no estaban ni en la misma clase, ni siquiera en el mismo curso. Neji tenía 18 años y cursaba 2º de Bachillerato de Ciencias. Era un chico serio y formal, hablaba poco, pero nadie podía decir de él que fuera poco amable. Era un chico ante todo educado, ordenado y pulcro.

Ino tenía 17 años y cursaba 1º de Bachillerato de Humanidades. Era una chica alegre y popular, bastante popular, quizás por su pelo rubio o por su forma de vestir, siempre tan sexy. Era una chica bonita y simpática y también muy inteligente, aunque muchos tendiesen a decir de ella que era "una rubia tonta".

No eran amigos pero si se conocían, aunque se podría decir que si eran amigos, aunque no amigos íntimos… dependía del punto de vista.

Ambos sabían de la existencia del otro, era imposible que Neji no conociese a Ino, la rubia y que Ino no estuviese al tanto de Neji, uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto y poseedor de esos ojos tan claros e increíbles, como si ella no tuviese fichados a todos los chicos guapos del instituto.

Además tenían amigos en común y habían coincidido bastantes veces, no habían hablado entre ellos, pero habían coincidido porque el mejor amigo de Neji, Lee, estaba loquito por la mejor amiga de Ino, Sakura, y no lo ocultaba para nada y luego estaba Naruto, otro gran amigo de Neji al que también le gustaba Sakura, en resumidas cuentas, más de una vez, y dos, habían salido todos juntos o se habían encontrado en el recreo.

Pero hacía unas semanas que Neji sentía una especial conexión con Ino. Seguían sin hablarse salvo cuando se saludaban y poco más pero él se sentía unido de una forma abstracta a esa chica. Fue a raíz de saber que el padre de Ino había fallecido en un accidente, algo que afectó a Neji más de lo que imaginaba.

Ino ya no era la misma chica alegre que él recordaba. Ahora se la veía triste y callada. Normalmente tenía una voz bastante estridente pero ahora casi ni se la oía. Ya no reía continuamente, ni siquiera se arreglaba con el mismo cuidado, su pelo, siempre brillante y recogido en una coleta alta ahora lo llevaba de otra forma más descuidada. Eran cambios que desde luego no pasaban inadvertidos.

El padre de Ino había fallecido y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Se sentía abandonada y un gran vacío se apoderaba de ella. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre y no podía creerse que eso se estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

Lo intentaba, en serio que lo intentaba pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más sola ¿Y qué hacía para superarlo? Tenía que superarlo, no podía estar toda su vida así pero… ¿y qué hacía? Quizás solamente esperar a que el tiempo fuera curando la herida.

Neji podía, no solo ver, si no sentir su dolor. Conocía la soledad y el abandono que esa chica sentía y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de acercarse a ella y _decirle "Yo te entiendo, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, pero mientras tanto puedes llorar"_, pero no lo hacía. Lo pensaba, lo volvía a pensar, imaginaba en su mente la escena pero nunca se levantaba, permanecía en su sitio dejando pasar la oportunidad.

Neji había perdido a su padre hace unos años, quizás esa era la razón por la que se sentía unido a ella, como si al perder a su padre ella hubiese entrado a formar parte de un club al que él ya pertenecía.

Ino tenía la terrible necesidad de hablar con alguien y en varias ocasiones pensó en acercarse a Neji, seguro que él la entendía, porque sabía que él también había perdido a su padre, así que seguro que la comprendía, pero le veía tan serio que nunca se atrevía a hablarle, no quería resultar boba o que pensase que quería llamar la atención.

Aquel domingo amaneció bastante despejado a pesar de que durante toda la noche no había parado de llover.

A Ino no le gustaba la lluvia, siempre que llovía se ponía triste, era como si necesitase el sol y cuando este le faltaba la energía se iba de su cuerpo, como si la lluvia se la absorbiese. Pero a pesar de que ese día algo nublado la deprimía aún más había tomado la decisión de ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su padre y hablar con él y nada le haría cambiar.

A Neji no le molestaba en especial que lloviera, no es que le entusiasmase pero le daba igual. Después de desayunar miró por la ventana del comedor y comprobó que el cielo parecía más encapotado pero no llovía, eso a él le daba más o menos igual pero se alegraba por su madre porque eso de mojarse no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntaba su madre.

\- Sí. Ya ha dejado de llover.

\- Mejor, pero no te olvides un paraguas de todas formas, por si acaso.

\- ¿Pero no vamos a ir en coche?

\- Si, pero lleva el paraguas de todas formas.

Todos los años, en esa fecha, Neji y su madre tenían una cita muy importante. Era el día del cumpleaños de su padre y ese día siempre acudían al cementerio.

Poco a poco el cielo iba nublándose más, la madre de Neji había estado limpiando la lápida mientras de vez en cuando lo miraba y cada vez le gustaba menos el aspecto que estaba tomando.

\- Al final va a llover – refunfuñaba – No sé para qué me he molestado en limpiar.

\- Ya te lo había dicho – suspiró Neji.

Una de esas gotas grandes y pesadas cayó en la frente de Neji. Apenas si acababa de secársela cuando empezaron a caer más y más gotas y en un instante la lluvia empezaba a empaparlo todo. La madre de Neji miró a su hijo triunfante bajo su paraguas mientras este se ponía la capucha de su cazadora.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que teníamos que traer el paraguas.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos. Aquí no hacemos nada, solo mojarnos.

\- Tienes razón – suspiró – Mira, Neji ¿Esa chica no es la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka?

Neji miró a la figura que, aunque en pie, se veía encogida, frente a una de las lápidas y luego miró a su madre. Al principio se quedó un poco confuso pero en seguida recordó que cuando falleció el padre de Ino, su madre comentó que ellos habían sido compañeros en el instituto e incluso había ido al funeral.

\- Si, es ella.

\- Pobrecilla – comentó con compasión su madre - ¿Es amiga tuya?

\- Bueno, la conozco. Es amiga de Naruto, alguna vez hemos salido en grupo. Se está empapando.

\- Si, Neji, se está empapando. Anda, llévale el paraguas. Pobre muchacha.

\- Si le llevo el paraguas te mojarás tú.

\- Yo voy corriendo al coche. Toma el paraguas. La pobre debe estás tan mal.

Neji tomó el paraguas y vio cómo su madre corría hacia la salida, seguro que se iba a empapar también pero no merecía la pena discutir con ella. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba Ino, parecía muy mojada ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué permanecía ahí, quieta, bajo la lluvia?

La lluvia cada vez era más abundante. Ahora, caía con tanta fuerza que parecía formar una especie de cortina. Al acercarse a Ino, Neji pudo comprobar como la chica estaba allí, quieta, llorando amargamente.

Se paró. No sabía qué hacer, no quería molestarla pero quería darle algo de consuelo. No se atrevía a hablar por si la asustaba o por si la molestaba pero quedarse allí, mirándola, parecía más propio de un acosador.

Recorrió los pasos que le separaban de la chica hasta llegar a su lado y, sin hablar, poner el paraguas cubriéndola.

Sorprendida, Ino dio un pequeño respingo y me miró asustada.

\- ¡Ay que susto que me has dado!

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte, es que vi que te mojabas y…

\- Ya – habló algo avergonzada de la situación e intentando secarse las lágrimas pero que, como tenía las manos mojadas, el gesto resultaba inútil.

\- Estás… temblando – observó al ver como tiritaba.

\- Debo resultarte patética – intentó sonreír.

\- No – contestó escuetamente – Te entiendo. Has venido a hablar con tu padre. Yo he venido a visitar al mío y se ha puesto a llover.

\- Es que… - empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Mi madre está esperándonos en el coche. Será mejor que vayamos o se preocupará.

\- No quiero irme y dejarle… aquí.

\- Pero está lloviendo, estás mojada y hace frio, te resfriarás y no creo que a tu padre eso le gustase. Toma, lleva tú el paraguas, yo tengo la capucha.

…

\- ¡Vamos, entrad, que esto parece que no va a parar! – decía Hitomi, la madre de Neji bajando la ventanilla del coche cuando les vio acercarse.

\- Sube – añadió Neji abriendo una de las puertas del coche.

\- No, muchas gracias. La parada de autobús está ahí mismo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – protestó la madre – Nosotros te acercamos a casa, sube.

\- Sube – insistió Neji.

\- No, de verdad, es que estoy mojada y lo voy a empapar todo.

\- ¡Que subas te digo! – ordenó la madre.

Con bastante vergüenza Ino hizo lo que le pedían y subió al coche. Neji cerró la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Hyuuga – habló Ino.

\- No tienes por qué darlas, te acercamos a tu casa en un momento.

\- Menuda forma de llover – comentó Neji subiendo en el lado del copiloto – Me ha parecido ver un rayo.

\- ¡Ay no! – se lamentó Ino. Fue una exclamación completamente espontánea, no pudo escapar que saliera de sus labios, a Ino no le gustaban para nada las tormentas.

\- ¿Por dónde queda tu casa? – preguntó Hitomi.

\- Déjeme por cualquier sitio, por donde mejor le venga.

\- Te voy a dejar en la puerta de tu casa. Seguro que tu madre está preocupada pensando en que te estarás mojando.

\- Pues no creo. Mi madre está en el pueblo.

\- ¿En tu pueblo?

\- Si, es que tenía que arreglar algo de la herencia de mi padre – contestó con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Estás tú sola?

\- Pues sí. A mí no me apetecía ir.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y cuando regresa?

\- Me ha dicho que va a intentar volver mañana.

\- Ah pues no, eso no está bien ¿Y tus abuelos?

\- Mamá, por favor – intervino Neji – La estás incomodando.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que siempre me meto donde no me llaman, ya lo sé. Por cierto Neji, hablando de trabajos, yo me tengo que ir un poco antes.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Una de las chicas no se encuentra bien y me han llamado a ver si puedo ir.

\- ¿Cuándo te han llamado?

\- Cuando estábamos en casa, antes de salir.

\- ¿Y a que esperabas para decírmelo? – parecía reprochar a su madre.

\- Ay, se me olvidó. Pero mira ¿Sabes que se me ocurre? Que ya que estáis solos los dos podríais comer juntos, claro, a no ser que tengas otros planes – se dirigió a Ino - ¿Vas a comer con alguien?

\- N-no, pero…

\- Entonces ir a comer juntos, yo os invito.

\- Mamá, no creo que le interese comer conmigo.

\- No es eso – rectificó Ino – Es solo que…

A partir de ese momento fueron inútiles las explicaciones que dieron Neji o Ino, la madre de Neji era una mujer muy insistente y parecía que no había forma de convencerla de que lo que estaba diciendo era una barbaridad.

Al final tanto Neji como Ino desistieron de seguir excusándose. Sería mejor seguirle la corriente y una vez solos ya lo solucionarían.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde vivía Ino. Salieron del coche y Hitomi llamó a su hijo para decirle algo antes de marcharse de allí.

\- Escúchame – habló en voz baja – Esa chica necesita hablar con alguien, alguien que haya pasado lo mismo que ella, lo necesita de verdad, Neji. Intenta ayudarla.

\- Pero mamá ella no va a querer hablar conmigo – respondió también en voz baja – No tenemos tanta confianza.

\- Tú inténtalo. A mí me da mucha pena, de verdad, inténtalo. He visto esa mirada muchas veces, es la mirada de alguien que necesita que la escuchen, que necesita hablar.

Neji suspiró y se resignó. Su madre era así, por alguna razón que él no comprendía siempre estaba intentado "arreglar" la vida de los demás.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Nadie iba a negar que la situación era cuanto menos incómoda.

Ino había invitado a Neji a subir a su casa y Neji la había seguido porque le parecía más agradable que ponerse a hablar en la calle.

La casa donde vivía Ino no era muy grande pero aun así era más grande que la de Neji y estaba muy ordenada y limpia.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un refresco o un zumo? – se interesó Ino cuando llegaron al salón.

\- Si me voy a ira ya mismo. Tienes que disculpar a mi madre, no lo ha hecho por molestarte, ni tampoco para que saliésemos juntos.

\- ¿Crees que he pensado que tu madre quería que saliésemos?

\- Reconoce que lo ha parecido.

\- Un poco, si - sonrió - Pero siéntate, por favor, te voy a traer algo, es lo mínimo por haberme rescatado de la lluvia.

\- Aun así estás empapada.

\- Es cierto. Anda, siéntate, voy a cambiarme, no tardo nada. Toma, el mando de la tele, - dijo al mismo tiempo que la encendía - Ponte lo que quieras. Ah, dame tú cazadora, voy a ponerla en un radiador que se seque un poco.

\- Si me voy a ir.

\- Ay pero que prisas que tienes. Dame la cazadora y siéntate que ahora mismo vuelvo.

Antes de que Neji pudiera contestar Ino ya había desaparecido del salón con su cazadora en las manos.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomo el mando, aunque en realidad le daba igual lo que hubiera en la televisión. Respiró hondo, sí que era una situación extraña pero si lo pensaba tampoco tenía por qué estar tan tenso, Ino era su amiga, no una amiga íntima pero la conocía, habían salido en grupo alguna vez e incluso en una ocasión fueron al cine, tampoco es que fuera una desconocida.

Se relajaría, tomaría algo y se marcharía y se acabó el asunto.

El teléfono sonó sorprendiendo un poco a Neji que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al momento apareció Ino, envuelta en un albornoz, con el pelo suelto y mojado, se notaba que había estado dándose una ducha, cosa que no extrañaba a Neji, la chica debía estar completamente empapada y con frio.

Por lo que podía escuchar quien había llamado era su madre. Cuando terminó de hablar Ino se giró, procurando que el albornoz no se abriera.

\- Era mi madre - explicó - Por lo visto ha terminado antes de lo que esperaba y cree que podrá regresar hoy, bueno, esta noche. Voy a vestirme.

Ahora la situación se había vuelto incómoda de otra manera.

Ino tardó muy poco en regresar al salón. Se sentó al lado de Neji, aún tenía el pelo húmedo y el aroma a fresas del champú llegó hasta el chico que la miró curioso. Era una chica muy bonita, ahora que se fijaba en ella podía ver que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos.

\- Siento…– comenzó a hablar Ino – El espectáculo que he dado antes en el cementerio.

\- La verdad es que no lo he visto raro. Sé cómo te sientes.

\- Es cierto. Tu… tu padre también…

\- Falleció, si, puedes decirlo, ya lo he aceptado.

\- ¿Es que eso se supera?

\- No, no se supera, pero lo aceptas.

\- ¡A final no te he traído nada de beber! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Neji volvió a mirarla y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su madre quería decir con que tenía la mirada de alguien que necesitaba que la escuchasen.

\- Un zumo – dijo al fin.

\- ¿De naranja? Esta mañana exprimí yo misma unas naranjas.

\- Si, vale.

A Neji no le gustaban mucho las naranjas pero tampoco se atrevía a decirlo, no tenía tanta confianza con la chica.

Ino regresó con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos vasos largos de zumo de naranja y un plato con patatas fritas.

\- Veras que rico que está, eran unas naranjas muy dulces – se sentó de nuevo al lado de Neji – Oye ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? A lo mejor piensas que soy una cotilla.

\- Tu pregunta y ya veremos.

\- Es sobre… tu padre ¿Te acuerdas mucho de él?

\- Bastante – contestó con tristeza – Le hecho mucho de menos.

\- Yo estaba muy unida a mi padre. Él decía que yo era su ojito derecho.

\- Mi padre siempre decía que estaba muy orgulloso de mi. Supongo que por lo general los padres siempre están orgullosos de sus hijos.

Estuvieron hablando durante más tiempo del que pensaban que podrían hablar e Ino se sorprendió al ver la hora que era.

\- ¡Ay que te vas a quedar sin comer por mi culpa! – exclamó al mirar su reloj.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Neji levantándose – Siempre habrá un burguer abierto.

Un trueno. Ino de nuevo se encogió asustada.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer aquí? – ella misma se sorprendió al decir aquello, no sabía si había sido una reacción presa del pánico que le tenía a las tormentas o porque le estaba gustando mucho hablar con el chico – Quiero decir que… yo también tengo que comer y… está lloviendo mucho… puedo hacer espaguetis ¿No te gustan los espaguetis? A mí me salen unos espaguetis a la carbonara para chuparse los dedos y no se tarda mucho en hacer.

Otro trueno. La tormenta estaba muy cerca. Neji miró los ojos de Ino y tampoco supo si era porque nunca se había fijado en ese color tan bonito que tenían o porque la notó asustada que también se sorprendió a si mismo al contestar.

\- De acuerdo. Pero me tienes que dejar que te ayude. A mí se me da muy bien la cocina.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues no me lo imaginaba. Vamos a la cocina ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Es que eres un cocinillas?

\- Es por el trabajo de mi madre. Tiene cambios de turnos continuamente y la mayoría de las veces me preparaba la comida por las noches y luego yo la recalentaba. Me harté de comida recalentada o fría o comer bocadillos, así que comencé a hacerme yo la comida.

\- Es verdad, que tu madre trabaja. Al principio yo pensaba que tú eras rico, como tu prima Hinata.

\- La riqueza de los Hyuuga no es muy equitativa, yo pertenezco a la rama "pobre". Cuando mi padre falleció a mi madre le quedó una pensión más bien escasita y tuvo que ponerse a trabajar.

\- ¿En que trabaja?

\- En una residencia de ancianos. ¿Tu familia sigue con el vivero y la floristería?

\- Si, de momento si, parece que nos apañamos.

Hicieron la comida sin parar de hablar de sus familias y de los trabajos de sus madres. Comieron y tampoco dejaron de hablar, esta vez de sus deseos para el futuro, de lo que esperaban conseguir y como se imaginaban que iban a ser. Terminaron de comer y mientras lavaban los platos y recogían la cocina continuaron hablando sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no.

Y la conversación continuó de nuevo en el salón, frente a un televisor que no veían.

Hablaron y hablaron. No había tema que no les resultase interesante, parecía que cuanto más descubrían uno del otro más cosas querían saber. Lloraron contando como echaban de menos a quienes les faltaban y esos pequeños detalles que al final son los más importantes. Pero también rieron al narrar esas anécdotas que nunca iban a olvidar. Se pusieron nostálgicos hablando de recuerdos de Navidades y cumpleaños, de cuentos y de canciones, incluso se atrevieron a cantarlas.

Todo parecía tan fácil con Neji.

Todo parecía tan sencillo con Ino.

Y de recordar a sus padres pasaron a hablar solo de ellos mismos, de sus manías, de sus miedos, de lo que no soportaban y de lo que les fascinaba y así empezó a hacerse de noche.

La luz fue disminuyendo gradualmente pero a ellos les dio igual.

De nuevo, sin pensarlo ninguno de los dos, Neji se recostó en el sofá e Ino se apoyó en su pecho. Fue un gesto hecho como si llevasen años de confianza y se sentían tan bien, era tan agradable la sensación que ambos cerraron los ojos y así estuvieron hasta que un sonido proveniente del móvil de Neji que indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje, rompió el hechizo.

\- Es mi madre - explicó el chico - Ya va para casa y esta noche preparará ella la cena. Bueno, pues será mejor que me marche ya.

\- Al final hemos pasado aquí toda la tarde. Espero no haberte fastidiado los planes.

\- No tenía ninguno en particular. Hoy no iba a salir, iba a estudiar para el examen del miércoles.

\- Y yo te he fastidiado.

\- Que no, que va. Aún hay tiempo, además creo que lo tengo bien preparado, pero ¿Y tú? Seguro que habías quedado con tus amigas.

\- Que va. Hoy pensaba pasar el día meditando, iba a ir a hablar con mi padre, luego a comer y a comprar un libro para volver a leerlo como si se lo leyese a él. Es que era su libro favorito, en una mudanza lo perdimos y siempre se lamentaba de no tenerlo.

\- ¿Qué libro?

\- "El retrato de Dorian Gray". Le encantaba. ¿Te parezco tonta por querer leerlo?

\- Al contrario.

Se habían acercado a la puerta, Ino ya la había abierto y Neji, antes de salir, volvió a mirar a Ino.

No sabían cómo despedirse, ahora se sentían distintos, eran los mismos pero no era igual.

\- Pues... - Neji levantó la mano para hacer un gesto de despedida e inmediatamente Ino la atrapó.

Se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir y con miedo a soltarse, como si la cadena invisible que se había creado esa tarde entre ellos se fuera a romper.

\- Viene mi madre - habló de improviso Ino al oír pasos que se acercaban.

Se separaron e Ino encendió la luz porque se acababa de dar cuenta de la penumbra que les envolvía.

La puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Ino - ¡Qué bien que ya hayas llegado!

\- ¿Qué hacéis en la puerta? - se extrañó la madre al ver justo allí, en la puerta, sin dejarle entrar, a su hija con ese chico.

\- Es que Neji ya se iba. Nos has pillado en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, señora Yamanaka.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres y que haces con mi hija a solas?

\- Ay mamá no seas paranoica, es un amigo, es el primo de Hinata. Me lo he encontrado en el cementerio, con su madre, estaba lloviendo y yo no llevaba paraguas y ellos han sido tan amables de traerme a casa y le he invitado a tomar algo para agradecérselo.

\- Ah - la madre miró interrogativo a Neji y después a la mesita del sofá donde había dos vasos.

\- Pero ya me iba - añadió Neji - Gracias por todo, Ino, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

\- OK, pero gracias a tu madre por traerme en coche y a ti por quedarte mientras estaba la tormenta.

Una vez que Neji se hubo marchado, Ino cerró la puerta y miró a su madre como si esperase una de esas charlas de madre.

\- Mamá, de veras, no ha pasado nada, nada de nada, así que no te preocupes, ni me eches ninguna charla.

\- ¿Yo? Vengo demasiado cansada para charlas, aunque reconozco que es un chico muy guapo, pero no quiero que piense que tienes que agradecérselo como tú ya sabes.

\- Que mal pensada eres.

\- Piensa mal y acertarás, todos los chicos, sobre todo a su edad, solo piensan en una cosa.

\- Pues que sepas que solo me ha acompañado, no ha intentado absolutamente nada y ha sido muy amable. Ya sabes el miedo que me dan las tormentas.

\- Anda, toma – abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre - El tipo al que le hemos vendido las tierras parece que es dueño de las boleras esas a las que te gusta tanto ir y me ha dado unas entradas. Para que veas si me acuerdo de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué ilusión! - exclamó abriendo el sobre y comprobando cuantas entradas había - Ya se con quién voy a ir.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El día siguiente volvió a amanecer lloviendo, parecía que nunca iba a dejar de llover, aunque esta vez a Ino ya no le molestaba tanto, quizás porque ahora la lluvia le traía un recuerdo.

Neji se levantó temprano, como siempre y antes de ir a desayunar se puso a buscar algo con urgencia.

\- ¿Que buscas? - preguntó su madre - Quizás pueda ayudarte.

\- Busco el libro "El retrato de Dorian Gray", lo teníamos ¿verdad?

\- Si, ¿es que te lo han mandado leer?

\- No.

\- A mí me lo mandaron leer. Qué cosas... ahora de pronto me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de Inoichi, el padre de tu amiga, recuerdo que le fascinó, puedo recordarlo perfectamente, casi le veo ahí mismo, todo emocionado.

\- Por eso lo estoy buscando. Ayer Ino me comentó que quería comprarlo para leerlo porque era el favorito de su padre y se me ha ocurrido que podía prestárselo.

\- Es una buena idea. Espera que te ayudo, creo que se dónde lo tengo. Ve a desayunar que ahora te lo llevo.

Neji dejó de buscar y fue a la cocina a por su taza. Al cabo de unos minutos su madre apareció 'o con el libro en las manos.

\- Toma. Qué recuerdos que me trae… Inoichi era muy atractivo, a mí me gustaba y hacía bastante el tonto para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Querías ligarte al padre de Ino? – preguntó escépticamente.

\- Digamos que me quería llamar su atención.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues que conocí a Hizashi, tu padre y me gustó más. Por cierto ¿qué tal ayer? Al final no me contaste nada.

\- Ya te dije que bien. Tenías razón, esa chica necesitaba hablar.

\- Te lo dije. Se aprende mucho de los abuelillos, se nota cuando necesitan hablar y a esa chica también se le notaba.

\- Creo que yo también necesitaba hablar.

\- Todo el mundo necesita hablar, no, más bien necesitamos que nos escuchen.

Neji se preguntaba si algo habría cambiado entre Ino y él después del día anterior ¿seguirían siendo amigos como hasta entonces? ¿serían más amigos? ¿cómo tenía que actuar ahora?

Estaba intrigado, ¿qué clase de amistad tenían ahora? porque según 'el las cosas habían cambiado, pero ¿para Ino también habrían cambiado? Lo mismo no, quizás para ella todo aquello no había tenido mucha importancia.

Quizás al ver como reaccionaba al encontrarse saldría de dudas.

Lo malo fue que no la vio al llegar al instituto, ni tampoco en los primeros cambios de clase, así que, esperaba que quizás coincidiesen en el recreo.

Pero el descanso del recreo llegó y continuaba lloviendo, eso quería decir que no iban a salir fuera, si acaso, como mucho a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer.

Tampoco la vio camino de la cafetería, ni a la vuelta.

Se preguntaba si pasaría algo si iba a su clase a saludarla, ¿a ella le molestaría? lo mismo pensaba que era un pesado que la agobiaba. ¿Y si le decía a Lee que fueran juntos? Quizás con la excusa de que Lee fuera a ver a Sakura... no, no le parecía bien usar a su amigo, aunque a él no le importaría... pero no.

Pasó el recreo y Neji comenzó a desilusionarse. Lo mismo estaba exagerándolo todo mucho, lo mismo lo que había sucedido no era nada de nada, solo una conversación entre dos personas más o menos amigas.

Neji empezó a resignarse y a hacerse a la idea de que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Terminaron las clases. Ahora había dejado de llover... a buenas horas. Neji iba a marcharse, como todos los días, acompañado de Lee, pero este dijo que tenía entrenamiento de futbol, así que se dispuso a irse solo.

Habría caminado un par de metros cuando una voz llamándole le detuvo.

\- ¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Espera! - su amigo Naruto llegó corriendo hasta él - Carai chico, casi no te encuentro, ttebayo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que dice Ino que no te vayas, que quiere decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Ino?

\- Si, ya sabes, la amiga rubia de Sakura.

\- Ya sé quién es Ino. ¿Y quiere decirme una cosa?

\- Eso me ha dicho. Mírala, está ahí, hablando con esas chicas.

Neji comprobó que efectivamente Ino no estaba demasiado lejos, hablando con un grupo de amigas y se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

\- ¿A qué Sakura está hoy muy guapa?

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió al oír la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Sakura, que hoy está muy guapa. Creo que voy a pedirle que salgamos, ¿tú que dices?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mierda Neji hoy estás muy despistado, no te enteras de nada, tío.

\- ¿Quieres pedirle salir a Sakura?

\- Si, eso he dicho.

\- Pero ya se lo has pedido muchas veces y siempre te dice que no.

\- Pero el que la sigue la consigue, dattebayo.

\- O sea que esa es tu estrategia, insistir e insistir hasta que te diga que si por aburrimiento.

\- Ya casi la tengo convencida, ttabayo.

\- Pues vale. Mira, ya parece que vienen las dos.

\- Pero ahora no se lo voy a decir. Tengo que esperar el momento.

\- Ya estamos aquí - habló Ino al llegar hasta ellos - Que difícil eres de encontrar, Neji.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Hemos estado buscándote durante el recreo - explicó Sakura.

\- Es que ayer le dieron a mi madre unas entradas para la bolera. ¿Os apetece que vayamos este fin de semana?

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó entre confundido y emocionado Neji.

\- ¡Que buena idea! - gritó Naruto - Claro que sí. ¿Verdad que si iremos, Neji?

\- Me han dado cuatro entradas y he pensado que podríamos ir los cuatro.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! - continuaba gritando Naruto - A ti te gustan los bolos ¿a qué sí, Sakura?

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- Es perfecto ¿a qué sí, Neji? ¿A que nos viene muy bien? - Naruto hablaba mientras daba codazos a Neji, lo que este interpretó como que a su amigo le parecía ideal seguramente para declararse allí - Ya verás, Sakura, tengo yo una técnica especial que no falla.

Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a andar mientras Neji y Ino se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a la bolera? - preguntó la chica - Creo recordar que ayer dijiste que te gustaba.

\- Yo pensé que era una tontería y que ni me habías escuchado.

\- ¿Pero qué idea tienes de mí? - protestó enojada - Recuerdo todo lo que me contaste. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Es un buen plan, a no ser que quieras invitar a alguna otra amiga.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Quiero invitarte a ti, lo que pasa es que tengo cuatro entradas y he pensado que no te importaría ir con ellos.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Eh! ¿Que hacéis ahí pasmados? - gritó de nuevo Naruto - ¡Vamos!

\- Desde luego Naruto se ha puesto de lo más contento - comentó Neji mientras comenzaban a andar.

\- Él es así de entusiasta.

\- Ah, tengo una cosa para ti - volvió a detenerse y abrió su mochila - Yo también quería verte para dártelo.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, mira. Mi madre tenía en casa el libro "El retrato de Dorian Gray" y me acordé de ti.

\- ¡Te acordaste de mí!

\- En realidad recordaba que lo tenía y estuve buscándolo. Toma, para que se lo leas a tu madre. Yo también recuerdo todo lo que me contaste.

\- Es un detalle tan bonito - habló llena de una intensa alegría.

\- También me gustaría leerlo algún día contigo.

\- ¡Pero queréis venir de una vez!- oían gritar a Naruto - Parecéis novios pelando la pava.

\- Será mejor que vayamos o no dejará de gritar - suspiró Neji.

\- Claro, vamos - propuso Ino tomándole de la mano.

Ambos sonrieron mientras retomaban el paso, sonreían porque sabían que la cadena invisible que les unió el día anterior no se había roto y que aquello sí que iba a ser el comienzo de su historia.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Muchas gracias a quien haya llegado hasta aquí._

_Gracias por dar una oportunidad a una pareja realmente crack y estraña. Quiero que sepas que esta historia representa mucho para mi ya que en ella hay parte de mis sentimientos (quien leía mi historia mas larga sabe a lo que me refiero)._

_**Dariela**, espero que te haya gustado y que el reto esté superado._


End file.
